Terephthalic acid (TA) and other aromatic carboxylic acids may be used in the manufacture of polyesters (e.g., via their reaction with ethylene glycol and/or higher alkylene glycols). Polyesters in turn may be used to make fibers, films, containers, bottles, other packaging materials, molded articles, and the like.
In commercial practice, aromatic carboxylic acids have been made by liquid phase oxidation of methyl-substituted benzene and naphthalene feedstocks in an aqueous acetic acid solvent. The positions of the methyl substituents correspond to the positions of carboxyl groups in the aromatic carboxylic acid product. Air or other sources of oxygen (e.g., typically in a gaseous state) have been used as oxidants in the presence, for example, of a bromine-promoted catalyst that contains cobalt and manganese. The oxidation is exothermic and yields aromatic carboxylic acid together with by-products, including partial or intermediate oxidation products of the aromatic feedstock, and acetic acid reaction products (e.g., methanol, methyl acetate, and methyl bromide). Water is also generated as a by-product.
Pure forms of aromatic carboxylic acids are oftentimes desirable for the manufacture of polyesters to be used in important applications (e.g., fibers and bottles). Impurities in the acids (e.g., by-products generated from oxidation of aromatic feedstocks and, more generally, various carbonyl-substituted aromatic species) are thought to cause and/or correlate with color formation in polyesters made therefrom, which in turn leads to off-color in polyester converted products. Aromatic carboxylic acids having reduced levels of impurities may be made by further oxidizing crude products from liquid phase oxidation as described above at one or more progressively lower temperatures and oxygen levels. In addition, partial oxidation products may be recovered during crystallization and converted into the desired acid product.
Pure forms of terephthalic acid and other aromatic carboxylic acids having reduced amounts of impurities—for example, purified terephthalic acid (PTA)—have been made by catalytically hydrogenating less pure forms of the acids or so-called medium purity products in solution using a noble metal catalyst. In commercial practice, liquid phase oxidation of alkyl aromatic feed materials to crude aromatic carboxylic acid, and purification of the crude product, are oftentimes conducted in continuous integrated processes in which crude product from the liquid phase oxidation is used as a starting material for the purification.
In order for the hydrogenation to proceed at a satisfactory rate, it is necessary to use excess hydrogen, which is expensive. This hydrogen goes into the vapor phase in the first PTA crystallizer. The vapor from the PTA first crystallizer is used to preheat the slurry going into the PTA hydrogenation reactor to save energy. The vapor enters the shell side of the exchanger. In conventional purification units, due to the presence of non-condensable hydrogen, it is necessary to vent a small fraction of the steam/hydrogen from the exchanger resulting in a loss of hydrogen and heat value. The hydrogen can be recovered and recycled as taught in the art, but this requires additional capital in the form of equipment and still requires a small purge to prevent impurity buildup.
There continues to be a need to reduce the overall costs of manufacturing aromatic carboxylic acids.